Everything About You is a Rose
by Aniesa
Summary: Harry has been receiving many mysterious roses from an anonymous person, which has left him clueless and annoyed. Add on to that problem, a least likely person is slowly becoming a part of his life, and he has no idea how to react to it.
1. Everything About You is a Rose

**Title:** Everything About You is a Rose  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Harry has been receiving many mysterious roses from an anonymous person, which has left him clueless and annoyed. Add on to that problem, a least likely person he never thought would, is slowly becoming a part of his life, and he has no idea how to react to it.  
**Author's Note:** This is a slash warning, so please do not sue me if you hate it. Remember, I can counter it by saying, "Hello? I gave you a warning already! If you've read the whole chapter, then why couldn't you read a simple note like this too?"

* * *

As the morning dew, dropped lightly on the leaves of the trees and flowers after a calm rain, the students of Hogwarts tiredly got ready for another day of the forceful classes. The NEWTs are drawing near, and the atmospheres for the students are getting more intense. 

By the break of dawn, you would be able to see the Ravenclaws wandering the halls to get to the libraries, the Hufflepuff walking around in circles with piles of notes in their hands, and even the Slytherins and Gryffindors have their faces in a textbook. Well – some, at least.

"Herrmiionee!" the redheaded Gryffindor whined as he, along with Harry and Hermione, headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. "It's only April. We have another month and a half to study!"

The bushy-haired girl replied sternly, "Ron! How can you say that? Look around you. The Hufflepuff are studying, the Ravenclaws are studying—"

"The Ravenclaws are study addicts," Ron said clearly, pointing out the obvious. "They study and read all the time. This is their schedule: Wake up, study, study…study, and _then_ sleep. They hardly have a life! Come to think of it 'Mione, you're kind of like that too."

This wasn't the best thing to say to Hermione as she playfully punched him hard on his arm. Ron pouted, and rubbed his arm frantically. "That hurt! Come on Harry, back me up on this."

Harry sighed, and gave Ron a sympathetic look. "Well, I don't know about you, Ron, but _even_ I began studying already." Ron's face fell, but quickly recovered to his wide grin again as Harry added, "But then again, we _do_ have a long time…"

Hermione exasperatedly cried out, "You are unbelievable!"

"We are, aren't we?" Ron whispered to his friend. Harry chuckled, and finally only catching Hermione's' last comment.

"Even the Slytherins are studying!"

This was true; Harry had noticed this for quite some time now. Malfoy was not bugging them that much anymore. Occasionally, they would pass some insults at each other during dinner, or when they see each other in the halls, but that was it. Even Crabbe and Goyle were studying. That was a big surprise for him. He wasn't even sure if they knew how to read in the first place! Maybe he _should_ start reviewing his notes. Correction. _Hermione's_ notes.

In the Great Hall, there were only a few students eating, but even they were rushing to finish, so they would have time to review their work. Harry and his friends took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, and food began to appear in front of them. Harry still did not know how the house elves are doing this. Its like they have eyes everywhere. Harry shuddered at that thought. Just then, a medium-sized brown owl flew towards them. Harry, who rarely gets mail, was surprised when a flower dropped on his lap.

"What did you get Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry picked it up and gently let his fingers glide across the pedals. "It's a white rose."

"Why would some one give you a rose?" Hermione inquired curiously. "Especially a _white_ rose too. They aren't too easy to find now."

"Ooh, Harry has a secret admirer!" Ron exclaimed happily with a mouthful of food. Hermione wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Check if there's a note."

Harry looked around and found nothing. "Maybe, the owl made a mistake. Maybe it's meant for someone else?"

"Honestly Harry!" Hermione cried out. "There are so many girls just dying to be your girlfriend!" Harry blushed. "Just the other day, I heard Parvati, Lavender, and Lisa Turpin saying that you are one of the most shaggable guys at our school." Ron choked on his food, following a bunch of coughs. Harry blushed even more. Is this true? He never did care about his looks that much. He didn't think it was necessary to dress and make himself look good for a normal day. Maybe for a special occasion, but usually he would be happy with just a pair of baggy jeans and a t-shirt or a sweater for the wintertime.

"Don't be surprised Ron," Hermione continued, after realizing her redheaded friend's reaction. "Harry _is_ cute." She blushed, " …in a way."

Harry could not help blushing again. He probably looks like a tomato now, but as he looked at Ron, his face is nothing compared to Ron's face. It was flushed. This is probably because for all the years they had known Hermione, she had never talked about boys that much or even seemed interested in the subject. He chuckled when a lot came over him. 'Mione would probably choose a book over a guy anytime or anywhere.

Just as he finished that thought, the bell rang, indicating that they were probably going to be late for class. He looked around and did not see his friends anywhere. "What the…?" He shoved the rose into his robe pocket quickly, but still being careful not to ruin the delicate pedals and sprinted to his first class. _Why, oh _why_ does it have to be Potions?  
_

"Ah, Mr. Potter, so glad you can join us," Snape's irritating voice filled the room.

Harry caught his breath for a second and muttered, "Sorry, sir,"

"Well, sit down! And 5 points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered. Harry groaned inwardly, not daring to lose any more points. He surveyed the room and his gaze met his friends, who shrugged and shot him a 'sorry' look. They were sitting together. _Damn_. So he did the only sensible thing, he glared at them, and made a mental note to kill them afterwards, or at least give them a _long_ lecture.

There were only two seats left, one beside Millicent Bulstrode, or the one beside his arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy. He could see that the Slytherins were sniggering at him. _Wait a minute!_ Harry did a double take._ Did she just _wink_ at him? _Harry wanted to scream._ Oh My God! Did SHE just lick her lips! _Harry shuddered and groaned again. Both of these options were not favorable at all.

"Well…?" an annoyed Snape said. "We don't have all day for the famous Harry Potter."

Anger raised inside him as he heard Snape's remark, but Harry hesitantly walked over to the seat next to Malfoy. The blond haired Slytherin smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and took his seat.

"Since, Mr. Potter here, took so long to decide where to sit, you will now have less time to finish making the potion assigned to you last class," Snape growled.

More than half the class moaned. Snape ignored them and continued, "You have laid out every thing already, so there shouldn't be a problem. Let's review for those who still don't know what we are doing." He glared at Ron. "Who can tell me what the Unmasking Potion do?"

Hermione's hand shot up quickly. He ignored her hand and scanned the classroom. His dark eyes landed on Harry. He gulped, when he saw Snape's smirk, but gladly exhaled in relief when his gaze moved over to his friend.

"Mr. Weasley."

Harry watched his friend closely. He knew that Ron did not know this _and_ he did not do his homework last night, but he couldn't help but laugh at his redheaded friend. That's for going to class early without me. He couldn't do anything about Hermione though; she would probably tear him apart if he caused her to be late.

"I…err…I…Its for removing one's mask? To…umm…reveal one person's true characteristics?" Ron answered in a stuttering voice.

Snape growled, which was a sign that Ron was…right? _Amazing_, Harry thought. He could see his friend was very relief.

"That's right. Once a person takes this potion, the taker is forced to expose their true feelings and characteristics. It is somewhat like a truth serum, but it is not as strong and it lasts a little longer. Sometimes only an hour, maybe a week, or even one month, but that is unlikely, unless you drank a large amount of it. It may be able to be fought off, if you concentrate hard enough. This _will_ be in your NEWTs, so you should know all of this already. The ingredients will be in the cupboard if you need anymore and your partner is the person next to you. Last time, there was no need for one, but today, we _are _going to test it out. Miss Bulstrode, you join Longbottom here. God knows he needs all the help he could get," he said bitterly. "Now get to work!"

Then some scurrying and the clinking of ingredients followed. Bulstrode did not look happy at all.

"Go get the ingredients, Potter," Malfoy's usual drawl commanded.

"Why don't you go get it?" he retorted.

" 'Cause I want to see you mess up on the ingredients, so I can have the pleasure of sending you back again to get the _right_ ingredients."

"Does everyone visualize spello-tape over your mouth so early into the conversation?" Harry asked sardonically.

"Nice one, Potter. This is the first time you have a good comeback." Malfoy smirked while lazily stretching out on the table. "Now go get the ingredients."

"Fine! Lazy arse."

"What does that make you then?"

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

Harry grudgingly and went to get the ingredients. He could feel Malfoy's satisfied smirk behind his back. After a while, he came back with everything they needed. Malfoy had all the necessary equipments out already.

"Potter, you cut up the monkshood. Make sure it is the _exact_ measurement. I don't want to fail this class like what you are doing now," then he paused and pretended to ponder for a while, "Or better yet, mess up. Then we can test the potion on you. If the outcome doesn't kill you right away, then at least I get to watch you suffer from the poison."

"Why do you have to be so sarcastic all the time? Don't you have anything better to do?" Harry asked, while cutting the monkshood. He truly wanted to know.

This seemed to catch Malfoy off guard, but he soon recovered quicker than the blink of the eyes. Only the most observant could tell. Harry did not notice this.

"Sarcasm is just one more service I offer, Potter. Besides from letting the world admire me," he retorted, sneering.

Harry rolled his eyes and continued working. He could not afford to lose any more marks in Potions, and most of them _are_ caused by Malfoy.

"Pass the ladle."

"What?" Harry asked.

"The ladle, you git. You don't expect me to use my hand do you?" Malfoy said irritatingly.

"Oh. Here," Harry replied reaching out for the ladle. It was very good for potion making because it can withstand most potions, but it was extremely fragile. He handed it to Malfoy, but as the Slytherin reached for the apparatus, his fingers lightly brushed against Harry's hand.

Malfoy jerked his hand back as Harry let go of the ladle, causing the scoop to fall, with a loud bang. Pieces of it scattered about. Several students looked up to see the commotion, including his friends.

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled angrily. "Why did you do that for?" Then he hissed, "Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

Harry stared at the pale complexions of the Slytherin. He looked confused and scared at the same time. This may be the first time; Harry witnessed this look on his enemy. He wanted to study this sudden reaction, but as he looked into Malfoy's face again, he had his usual smirk on his face. The sudden change was as quick as it came.

"I don't know what you are talking about Potter," he said in his fake innocent voice. "I saw _you _dropping the ladle. Not me."

Harry narrowed his eyes and was about to say something, but Snape's voice interrupted him.

"Potter! What did you do this time?" he said accusingly, as if Harry was always the troublemaker.

"Nothing, sir," Harry replied, noticing the sympathetic looks on his fellow classmates, except for the Slytherins who were sniggering at him.

"Then what is all this commotion?" said Snape in a harsh tone, looking down at the broken scoop.

"Professor Snape, it wasn't Harry," Ron spoke out, trying to defend Harry. "I saw Malfoy asking for the ladle, and when Harry was handing it to him, he took his hand away!"

"I wasn't asking you Mr. Weasley," Snape snarled. Then he turned to Harry, "10 points from Gryffindor for disrupting my class, and for being clumsy. Then you have a detention with me tonight for breaking an extremely fragile equipment."

Harry glared at Malfoy, who still had on his arrogant look on his face. "Yes, sir."

"But—" Ron said trying to help again

"Would you like to join your friend too, Weasley?" Snape challenged.

That shut Ron up. Harry gave Ron a grateful glance, which Ron understood.

"Now, get back to work!" Snape yelled.

After some more unbearable minutes, and total silence from Malfoy and Harry, which Harry thought was very weird considering it was Malfoy, they were finally finished their potion without anything going wrong. Malfoy stayed on his side of his work area and Harry had no problems with that.

Just as Harry was going to ask Malfoy about the incident, an unexpected blast came from Neville's cauldron. Green goop went flying everywhere, but most of it stuck onto the clumsy boy. Harry turned to look, but instead stopped when he heard Malfoy snickering.

"I see the screw up fairy has visited Longbottom again."

'Poor Neville', Harry thought. He could hear Neville trying to explain to Snape what had happened, and doing a poor job with it too. Harry looked to his left and saw Crabbe and Goyle guffawing at Neville's mistake. He had a suspicion that they had something to do with it.

"Okay, Potter," Malfoy drawled after the incident with Neville's cauldron. Most of the students were finish making the potion. "You are trying the potion."

"What? No way!" Harry exclaimed. There is no way he is going to let _Malfoy_ see his true feelings. That is too personal and it wouldn't likely be Malfoy to be the one who knows about them.

"Now, it is time to test your potion, but since there were many…interference today, we only have time to test one group's potion," Snape said. "Let's see…"

Snape's scanned the room again, and it rested upon Harry and Malfoy. "Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Potter."

Harry instantly groaned. _Oh no…_ He had to react quickly, but what? He knew Malfoy was better at this than him as much as he wants to admit it. He looked over at Malfoy, waiting for him to say something, but surprisingly, nothing came. He seems to be lost in some thought. This is not Malfoy like at all.

"Professor Snape, we were talking and Malfoy has decided to try the potion," Harry said blurted out. He held his breath, hoping Snape would believe him.

"What? Hey!" Malfoy seem to have snapped back to reality. Harry quickly covered his mouth. "I di-erm taysat…"

"He was just saying that he feels like he should be nice for once and test out the potion for me," Harry made up lamely. He wasn't even sure if that made sense. Malfoy's eyes widened, but made no struggle to get free from Harry's hands over his mouth. Instead, he shook his head.

"Oh Malfoy, don't be modest." Harry said, realizing Malfoy's disapproval. The Slytherin seem to be fuming.

Snape stared at Harry with suspicion, but he finally agreed. Harry removed his hands and breathed out in relief. As he looked at Malfoy again, he saw that he had his eyes closed. When he opened it, he casually ran his fingers through his light blond hair, causing several strands to fall over his eyes.

The atmosphere around the room seemed to be set on mute.

"Where's the potion?" Malfoy said nonchalantly, as if it was nothing. Harry handed him the potion and Malfoy drank it in one gulp. The class stared, waiting for something to happen.

"It may take a moment to take effect. Afterwards, you may ask him _one_ question," Snape said glaring at Harry. "Since you were his partner."

'This opportunity to humiliate Malfoy is just too perfect', Harry thought, not realizing that his eyes were shining with maliciousness.

Snape realizing this added quickly, "But nothing personal, or else I will drown you with detentions for the rest of the year Potter." Harry's face fell. Malfoy seemed relieved though.

Harry thought for a moment. What can he ask?

"Malfoy, what do you think of Professor Snape?" Harry asked, grinning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I must give big thanks to you for getting this far. It's a nice slow start, and for sure, it will get a little more juicy in the future chapters. So hope you enjoyed it, and you know the drill. Click the "Review" button and THEN you may leave. Sends love to all. 


	2. Everything About You is a Rose

**Title:** Everything About You is a Rose  
**Disclaimers:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Summary:** Harry has been receiving many mysterious roses from an anonymous person, which has left him clueless and annoyed. Add on to that problem, a least likely person he never thought would, is slowly becoming a part of his life, and he has no idea how to react to it.  
**Author's Note:** Big thanks to those who have reviewed or read my first chapter. You do not know how much it means to me. From obvious hints, you can totally tell it is a H/D slash. So I hope that if you are a Harry and Draco shipper, you will enjoy the rest of this story.

* * *

Everyone's eyes bore down on the blonde Slytherin as they waited for the answer in suspense. Harry eyed Malfoy with amusement. He knew Snape favoured the prat, but what about Malfoy? What did _he_ think of the cruel professor? It wasn't exactly a personal question, so Snape could not do anything about it and since the question was let out already, the chance of Snape preventing it, was very slim. 

The Potion Master was clearly unhappy about this. Harry could tell, mostly, because he had a scowl on his face, but said nothing. This seemed odd to Harry because here was the perfect chance for Snape to yell at him, but he didn't.

The people on the sidelines to the situation were getting more and more anxious. Ron was beaming with pleasure to see Malfoy in this awkward situation. Hermione just looked at him disapprovingly, but her eyes revealed everything; she was amused just as much as everyone was.

"Well, Malfoy?" Harry wondered aloud after a while.

Malfoy closed his eyes, and his breath deepened. He clenched his fist tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white. Finally, he opened his eyes, and one side of his mouth lifted, leading to a semi-smile and a semi-smirk. Harry hadn't even known that expression existed. Apparently, even if it didn't before, it did now. That look made Malfoy's sharp face appear softer and less frightening. Nice even, but Harry wasn't about to go into any further details. It seemed so wrong coming from him.

"I think Professor Snape is the most handsome man who ever existed." Several students gasped in horror, while several others giggled. Harry, along with Ron, Hermione, Neville and a couple of more students, stared at Malfoy, speechless, eyes fully widened.

Malfoy continued dreamily, "What I wouldn't give to run my fingers through his rapturous hair and breathe in his musky scent."

This time, there was gagging throughout the classroom, and Snape seemed to be frozen on the spot. Harry just couldn't believe his ears. Was he hearing all of this right? Malfoy seemed to have ignored them because he didn't stop.

"My emotions towards him are like the ocean's tide; strong and everlasting. It will continue forever." He sighed, and some girls even joined him.

"Draco!" Pansy Parkinson shouted in disbelief. "You are delirious! Professor Snape, stop him! …Professor Snape?"

Snape, for all Harry could tell, was still motionless and had no expression imprinted on his face. The ebony-haired boy turned his attention back to Malfoy, missing the hint of diversion in Snape's eyes.

"I want to be able to hold him, feel him, and ki—"

"Mr. Malfoy, I think that's enough." Snape finally voiced, with a leer. "I think the students are scared and confused enough already."

Malfoy broke out in fits of sneering laughter. "That—Ha—was so—Ha Ha—funny!" Malfoy took a deep breath and regained his posture, but still had to try and suppress the giggles. "You should have seen your face Potter! And—and…" Malfoy started to laugh again.

Harry stared at him skeptically. He couldn't believe it. Malfoy had just made a fool out of him _again_ and got away with it too. He looked around, and saw most of the students were in his position too. Ron was in a state of horror, while Hermione glared at him.

"Are you done yet?" Harry asked sarcastically looking at the laughing Slytherin.

"Chaos, panic, and disorder—yup, my work here is done." Malfoy replied.

"Now that we're all refreshed and challenged by your unique point of view and action, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said smirking, "Let me explain to some unfortunate souls," he looked at Harry, "that do not understand how Mr. Malfoy could do such an, inappropriate act."

Malfoy looked offended by that statement. "Inappropriate, but funny. You have to give credits to that!"

Either Snape didn't hear that or he chose to ignore the comment, and continued talking, "The Unmasking Potion, like I said, is not as strong as Veritaserum, so it can be fought off, if you concentrate on it hard enough. Mr. Malfoy here had demonstrated a remarkable display of power and resistance."

Malfoy smirked proudly as Snape rewarded Slytherin 20 points. The Gryffindors all groaned.

* * *

Class ended about five minutes later, and everyone was hyped up for their next class. They all had to admit that that had to have been one of the most interesting Potions classes they had had in a while. Harry also had to accept the fact that he was rather impressed with Malfoy's display of arrogance towards Snape, and he did not even get in trouble with Snape too, which peevedhim in an unnerving way. If Harry had done that, he would probably have earned himself detentions for the rest of his life, with Snape, scrubbing the dungeons floor and polishing trophies until his hands blistered.

_Detention…shit_, he remembered, while letting go a long sigh. Why couldn't he go one day without getting in trouble?

"That was…weird," Harry said after a while, whilst mulling things over.

"That was nothing," Ron replied, astonished, with his arms waving about frantically. "You should have seen Snape after we left. He smiled in a pleasant way. Pleasant! I didn't even know he knew how to do that!"

"The only thing that bothered me is that Snape did not stop that ridiculous question," Hermione looked, and pointed, at Harry, "you asked in the first place."

"It wasn't that bad," Harry quietly mumbled to himself.

"You could have lost another 10 points for Gryffindor!" She went on lecturing.

Ron casually leaned against Harry and whispered, "'Mione seriously has a lecturing problem, doesn't she?"

"Do you think there is a cure?" Harry asked back equally as quiet.

"Honestly? Not at all, mate."

The two best friends laughed out loud, making Hermione to turn around and ask them what they were saying that was so funny.

"Nothing, 'Mione," they shrugged and said at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered to herself, "Boys."

"Let's go to Charms before we are late again she told them, as she pulled their arms as an indication for them to walk faster. And with anything involving school and Hermione together, they quickly obliged, even if they were not too happy about it.

* * *

"Oh god, Ron!" Hermione would usually yell at him, after he's stuffing his mouth with food. But this time, everyone around cried out just that in an en masse.

"That is just disgusting!" Seamus said with his nose wrinkled up.

"And I think I am going to throw-up," Neville added, his face turning green.

"If you can't stand this now, try living with him," Ginny put in, making faces at her brother, "for sixteen years and counting, too."

Harry sighed. He couldn't believe how his redheaded friendcould holdall of that food in his stomach, without getting sick afterwards, and manage to stay lean too. It was very impressive indeed. Maybe it's because of the intense Quidditch training he had put himself through. Ron had been practicing more and more every day, trying to improve his skills and determined to show everyone, especially the Slytherins that he was better than all of them, and all of his work did not go to waste. He was now the Captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team, and Harry could not imagine anyone better suited for the job than him. Even though he enjoyed the stimulating rush and the competition during the matches, and would not trade Quidditch for anything in the world, he realized that Ron really deserved all of this. Ron clearly had more experience and would make the team proud. He might even be the next Oliver Wood.

"Harry, look!"

Harry, who did not realize that he was grinning like mad, looked up to where Seamus was pointing. There, another rose dropped on his lap, but this time, the rose was _lavender _coloured, and it was a tawny owl, with white feathers at the tip of its wings, which had delivered it. Ron looked up from his food, while Hermione's eyes were still locked on the owl as it flew out of the Great Hall. On the sidelines, Seamus, and Ginny stared at the rose curiously. Harry couldn't see where Neville was anywhere. He guessed that Neville had to leave right after he finished dinner to do his homework.

"Another one?" asked Ron.

"Another one?" Seamus repeated with eyes opened wide, probably wondering what they were talking about.

"There's no note again," stated Hermione.

"Again?" Seamus asked again.

"Nope."

"Oh, come on! What's happening? I want to know too!" whined the curious, Irish Gryffindor, but the others ignored him still.

"And I still have no clue what it means," said Harry.

Seamus, who was going to open his mouth and ask again about the rose, was suddenly shut up by Ginny; the usually shy and quiet Ginny. Harry noticed this, but before he could say anything to her, she pulled the reluctant Seamus up by the arm and left.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron, after a moment of silence.

With a shrug, he began to eat his buttered scone.

"Harry!" Hermione suddenly yelled, making Harry look up at her, startled. "Your detention!"

Harry coughed through his bitten bun, spraying the crumbs everywhere on the table, and quickly sprinted out the Great Hall.

"Ew, Harry got crumbs all over me!" Ron cried out, while Hermione laughed at him, considering how _he_ ate. The laughter became the last thing Harry heard from his friends.

* * *

Time went by, but it felt as Father Time had slowed it down on purpose just to torment Harry, who was currently on his hands and knees scrubbing the cold dungeon floor. It was bad enough that he had to clean the spills that happened that day, but with a toothbrush and no magic? This was too much for Harry. No magic was okay with him because he had done these dirty tasks at the Dursleys, but with a toothbrush? Even the Dursleys were not that cruel.

"Stupid Snape. Stupid Malfoy. Stupid dungeon floor," muttered Harry under his breath. "This is going to take me forever."

Finally, he decided to stop for a little bit. Even though the dungeons were freezing at this time of day, Harry could not help but wipe a bead of sweat off his forehead. He sat there for a while, looking around Snape's class. He wished he could destroy it with a bulldozer.

Then, he remembered the roses. He reached into his pockets and took them out. Surprisingly, they were not ruined one bit. The roses were as beautiful as they were when he had got them.

"What do they mean? What do they mean?"

This was way too much for Harry. Sure, he had gotten plenty of flowers and gifts before from screaming Harry Potter fans, saying how much they loved him, or how much they admired his good deeds. This sickened him greatly. They didn't like him for who he was,but because he was famous.

"The roses are probably from another one of _them_," he thought to himself.

He raised an eyebrow, and then said out loud, "But there's always been a note or something attached with the gift. Don't they _want_ me know about them?"

White rose. Lavender rose. What can these stupid flowers mean? Do they even have a meaning to them? Harry sighed. Why must everything have to be so difficult for him? Couldn't there be some kind of cheat sheet for this?

"Potter!" came a stern voice nearby. "I don't hear scrubbing. The next time I don't hear the toothbrush scraping the floor, I will make sure you will be scrubbing for a _long_ time."

Harry groaned and replied. "Yes, Professor Snape." Then he began muttering to himself and kneeled down once again to scrub the floor, "Stupid roses. Stupid fangirls…"

* * *

"What have you got there, Harry?" Ron asked loudly, appearing by his side with his red hair all over the place.

Harry shot up from his bed, squinted, then rubbed an eye with his hand, trying to make out his friend's face, but the only thing he saw was a blur of red hair. "Wha-?"

"Looks like you got another flower, mate," said Ron. "And it's orange this time."

"Wha-?" Harry repeated stupidly. It was still way too early for his brain to function properly. "Where?"

"I think your glasses will come in handy about now," laughed Ron. "Well, hurry up, and get the rose from the owl."

"Why don't you get it for me?" Harry asked, while putting on his glasses. He saw now that the rose this time was indeed _orange_, but the owl, as before, was different. This time, it was a miniature sandy brown owl, which reminded Harry a lot of Ron's Pigwidgeon, but this owl did not have the energy like Pig possessed.

"It won't let me come near the stupid flower," replied Ron. "I think you have to go and get it yourself."

Ron was right. When Harry came near the petit owl, it hooted happily and gave him the flower. Then it flew away.

"Note?" Ron asked came over by his side.

"Nope."

"Again?"

"Yup."

"That sucks."

"Yup." Harry paused, and looked at his friend, or rather, his nightclothes. "Ducky pyjamas?"

Ron blushed and exclaimed. "That's the only thing I have left that is clean alright!" Then he smiled. "What about you? Unicorn pjs?"

It was Harry's turn to blush. "Dudley went through a very weird phase alright?" The two boys collapse on their beds laughing. Harry, being careful not to squish the rose.

"What is all the noise?" Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Hey! Harry got another rose!" Seamus exclaimed excitedly. "Someonehas himself a girlfriend and didn't even tell us about her. I thought we were friends, Harry." He pouted, and faked a sad face.

"More like secret admirer," Ron said and joked. "It's okay to be jealous and a little love struck for someone. And did I mention desperate too?"

"Look who's talking," Seamus laughed. "Ooh, I wonder who it's from?"

Silence fell within the room, but then after a moment, it was interrupted when Harry collapsed and started laughing again.

"What?" Ron and Seamus said together in unison.

"I can't help thinking that you both are in desperate need of girlfriends!"

"Well…well…well what, Seamus?" Ron said, stuck for words.

His Irish friend shrugged, but with a grin, "Pillow fight!" he yelled.

Thousands of feathers flew around the room as a result. Soon, Dean and Neville woke up and joined in the pillow war because of the commotion. It would have been a miracle if anyone could sleep through the racket anyway.

"Hey! Not fair!" Harry shouted. "Four against one! Plus, you're messing up my hair."

Dean laughed. "That's for waking us up!"

Then Ron said while hitting Harry hard with his pillow, "Your hair is always messy anyways, Harry. So it doesn't really make any difference."

Harry stuck out his tongue, and the war continued. Soon, there was nothing was left of their pillows, which were flatter than sheets of parchment in their hands. The five boys fell down, grinning like mad. Harry hadn't had so much fun for such a long time. It reminded him of when they were just twelve years old; immature and carefree, instead of now, when hormones had finally been let loose and the only thing on the minds of teenage boys are girls, sex, imagery, pleasure, boys, and sex.

"I am so not cleaning this up." Ron said after a while.

"Boy, wouldn't the house elves have a lot to clean," Dean said.

"And of course, if the house elves had to clean this up for us, I bet you 10 Galleons Hermione will freak out. You know what her new rule is: 'You must never think that the house elves will clean after you voluntarily. Remember, they are forced to. They are not doing it for fun'," Neville said, mimicking Hermione.

"Are you guys awake yet?" came a voice very alike Hermione's outside their dorm door after three knocks on the door. "You better hurry up, or else you will be late for breakfast, then class later on." Yup, that was Hermione.

The Gryffindor boys sat up quickly after hearing this, and started cleaning instantly. It was not a good thing to let Hermione see their messy room like this. Her lectures might last until the next millennium. None of them wanted to mess around Hermione's SPEW foundation, and who knows? She could burst into their room any minute from now. That was so like Hermione.

"And besides," Harry thought while stuffing his pillow, "I need a pillow to sleep on tonight."

* * *

**Author's Note: **You know what to do. Click the "review" button and I will give you a cookie. Pretty please?  
I know that the ending is a little weak, but I didn't know how to end it. Hope you guys don't send me any flames for that. Also, if you have any constructive suggestions, then please do! I am always open for (nice) criticism.  
I would like to give special thanks to Staysa, Handsoff, Adelade, Tigris T Draconis, Kazzy, Bibbers, Tommi, Night, and Cursed Lone Wolf for their quick, but meaningful review. Love you all. 

Also, the next chapter will be posted up soon, I just need someone to beta it for me first, which might take a while, but I promise to get it finished as soon as possible.


End file.
